The Troubles of the Young Hearted
by HevenzAngel
Summary: This story is all about my new OC April who just got signed for the WWE RAW brand and she brings with her a whirl wind of problems.  Not very good at summary's its allot better then it sounds :  Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters except me OC April are members of The WWE. No copyright intended.**

Information: Would just like to point out that this is set when Miz was WWE champion but the happenings and storylines in this fanfic are totally made up by me. Also would like me point out that April is 25 in this Fic and the other superstarts are all there current ages.

I woke up early this morning I knew where I was going I knew what I was going to be. I got dressed into a white dress above the knee and some gold beads with my black heels and leather jacket, brushed out my wavy dark blonde hair which was now down to mid back and walked out the hotel room. I drove like a manic to get to my destination I ran a few red lights but I didn't seam to notice my eyes where fixed on my destination.

I walked threw the big door and into the WWE I couldn't believe I had made it finally. I walked briskly down the hall to find Stephanie McMahon's Office I knocked on the door and I heard her tell me to come in. I walked into her office and she smiled at me I took a seat at her desk "April, its good to see you again" she said "You to Stephanie" I smiled "You excited" she asked "Duh, come on Steph you know this is my dream" I said "Well it has just come true, welcome to the WWE" she said I jumped up and hugged her. I had already signed the contracts I was told I wouldn't be having a match for a week my first one would be against Kelly kelly. The door shut and I walked down the hall to the stylists

office I had to come up with an entrance and an outfit.

I didn't really watch where I was going as I bashed into someone sending me to the floor "owe" I said I looked up to see the Miz standing there smirking at me oh great I thought as I stood up "Hey I am.." he said extending his hand "I know who you are" I said "Of course you do, now what's your name" he said "April" I replayed "And what might you be doing hear" "You are looking at the new Raw diva" I said and put my hand on my hips "I see" he smirked "Now if you would excuse me I have stuff to do" I said walking past him. Just as arrogant in real life I thought as I walked to the stylist.

"Now what do you want to ware" asked Amy the stylist "Ehm well Im not really girly and not a tomboy I don't won't anything to sexy either I want to make a good impression" I told her "Ehm okay I will try" she said going into a big closet which had different divas costumes silhouettes in it. She brought out a pair of plane purple hot pants and a matching bra top that had crisscross straps from the bottom to half way down my stomach they were both paired with a Black cropped hoddie with purple leopard print on it. "I love it" I said and jumped up and down "How would you like it customised" she asked I explained that I would like diamantes across the bust of the top and down the belly straps with a black belt on the hot pants.

I had everything sorted out my costume would be ready tomorrow and my entrance and music would be ready for my match. So I walked around for a while and found the divas locker room. I walked in and saw Kelly kelly and Maryse "Hi you're the new diva right" asked Kelly I walked over to her "Yeah nice to meet you" I said "So its you I will be facing" she smiled "Yeah im so excited" I said she laughed "I was the same my first match" she smiled "So are you any good" Marsye asked "Would I be hear if I was rubbish" I said "Well no but compared to me you are rubbish" she said and walked out. I laughed "Bitch" I said "I know" Kelly said.

**Okay so thats the first chapter done :) Review so i know if you guys like this story so i know whither to continue i will upload next few chapters asap so you guys can read a bit more to see if you like where it is going, Thank you :) REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	2. In Ring Conflict

**Okay hear is the Second chapter i am really enjoying eritting this story so i hope you guys like it :)**

**No copyright intended all superstars except my OC April ****belong to the WWE.**

**Would just like to clear up that R is Randy POV, A is Aprils pov and so on**

My match was in an hour's time I was stretching making sure I was ready. I had just watched The mizs match which he won not surprisingly I dint say he wasn't good I just don't like his attitude. "You look cute" said someone from behind me I turned around and there he was "Thanks, I guess" I said he was still sweating from his match and I began to stare at his torso and chest "Thought so" he stated "What" I asked looking back up "You like me, every diva does" he said "Yeah right" I said and turned back around to stretch when I felt arms go around my waist "Don't deny it" he said resting his chin on my shoulder " Touch me again and you will be on the floor" I said he just laughed and went to run his hand up my arm but I quickly hocked my foot under his leg and he feel to the floor I turned round and smirked "Told you so" I said he looked shocked but quickly regained his composure "What was that" he asked "Just something I do" I said "Copying me" he sated "Was not" I said "That's what I do" he said "No u use your hand s behind there neck and you go down to" I said and put my hands on my hips "Big fan hu" he smirked I rolled my eyes put up my hood and walked away.

I needed to finish the match quickly so I hocked my leg under hers grabbed her waist and down she went face first this time I didn't mean for that to happen but it did "Oh my gosh its like the mizs finisher" The king shouted I rolled Kelly over and went for the pin "1,2,3" shouted the ref I stood up and he held my hand in the air and the crowd cheered I enjoyed the moment and then asked for a mike "I would just like to say thank you to the wwe universe for such a great welcome" everyone cheered "And Jerry" I said looking over rat him he stood up "My move is not like the mizs cause mines is better" I stated the king laughed and everyone cheered I sat the mike down and walked back up the ramp.

I went into stephs office she had obviously just watched my match "Well how'd I do" I asked "You were great I loved what you said" she laughed "Only speaking the truth" I said "Why'd you diss the miz like that though" she asked "What can I say we had an argument about my move before I went on and it just kind of slipped out" I smirked "Yeah right April I know what your like" she said "Hey I will be good" I said as I walked out her office.

It had been a month since I had joined Raw and I had won allot of matches my best one was against Marsye which I won she looked horrified. The miz has been annoying me for a while but I always had a comeback. There was always allot of stirring in the ring I would diss him he would diss me that's how it worked. I had met new friends which was great. I walked into Stephs office cause she wanted to see me I walked in and saw the miz sitting there "What's going on" I asked "Hey April sit" she told me I sat down in the chair and looked at miz he looked just as confused ad me "Okay I needed to talk to you both, you see all of our writers and I agree that you should try and get along because you have similar attitudes and its good TV" she said "Where this going steph" I asked "We think it would be great if you to could accompany each other to the ring" she said "What" I asked "Good TV" she said "No it wouldn't" I looked over at miz and he was just sitting there "Say something" I said "I like it" he said "Thank you, we all agree that it would boost viewer ratings this is the new story line "The miz and April" she said proud "But steph" I said "Nope it's decided" she said I stood up and walked out the room.

I was waiting back stage with miz he was going into a match with Randy. I was wearing my wrestling gear. I heard the music play and he nodded for us to go out we walked down to the ring and he gave me his belt to hold I went and stood over by the announcers' to watch. Randy was already in the ring he looked over at me and winked I blushed deep red and smiled back. Miz seamed to notice this and looked angry why would he care we hate each other I thought. The match began I couldn't tell who was going to win I had been standing there for ages Randy was out cold on the mat I asked my self why don't you go down for the cover miz he walked out of the ring and went to the top ropes "That's not right" I said to myself he was already out cold this was just stupid so I ran and slipped into the ring walking up to where the miz stood "What is April doing" asked one of the announcer "It appears as if she is stopping Miz what is she thinking" . I looked at him and he looked at me with shock "What are you doing" he shouted t o me getting down form the ropes "This is stupid just make the pin" I shouted back "Its my choice what I do now get out" he shouted we were standing up close now both refusing to give in I saw Randy getting to his feet "If I were he r I would get out right now" said an announcer "What's your game" asked randy "Its not me this is all her" Miz shouted I turned around and saw randy standing a few feet away.

Randy POV

I dint have a clue what was going on why was she in the ring I wouldn't do anything to the miz while she was in the way I think that was what her plan was. The miz looked as if he was giving in. I wanted to win this match fair and square and I wanted it to be good so I had to get him riled up.

A POV

I was standing looking at the two of them hopping they would just call it a draw but I highly doubted that "Come on Miz" I said "Are you crazy" he asked I saw randy walk forward to the miz they stood nose to nose and I thought they were going to start again until I saw Randy turn to look at me and then back at the miz and he raised his eyebrows The miz shock his head looking really angry "What's going on it appears that the viper is now walking to April" said the announcer I walked back as he came towards me why did I get involved I asked "hey now, I got involved and saved your ass" I said to him to try and stop the advances I back away and got stuck in the corner he was standing right next to me now he looked over at miz who was seething with anger "What's going on look at the miz " said an announcer. He looked back over at me and grasped the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss I heard everybody cheering and the announcer shouting over the microphones I dint kiss back as I was in total shock he pulled away and smirked at me he then looked over at Miz who came charging at him I quickly got out of the ring.

R Pov

I was standing right up close to the miz "You like her" I asked "Don't be crazy Orton" he replayed back "Is that a no then" I asked with a smirk he looked really angry "Well then" I said walking over to April. I felt bad using her like this but I wanted to win. I kissed her hard on the mouth but she didn't kiss back I think she was too shocked. I turned and looked over at the miz he came running at me and punched me I in the face I ducked the other blows and manage to get him in the position for an RKO and he was done "1,2,3" "over" I said and stood up "Hear is your winner Randy Orton" and the crowd cheered.

A pov

I was shocked I put my hand over my mouth Randy had just won and Miz had just lost because of me "Shit" I said. Randy looked at me once and then went out the ring. Miz was sitting in the middle of the ring hand in his hair I slid in and went over to him "Im sorry" I said "Miz" I asked and went to touch his arm he pushed me away and stood up "Don't talk to me" he shouted and walked out the ring got his belt and walked up the ramp. The ref came to check I was okay I nodded and got out and walked backstage.

**On to Chapter 3 :) Review!**


	3. Trouble :

M Pov

I walked backstage and into my locker room I kicked my locker and sat down on the bench nearly ripping my hair out riley walked in and asked what happened I told him and he was shocked "She got involved" he asked "Yeas Riley she got involved he kissed her I got angry and got RKOd go it" I shouted. The re was a knock on the door and riley went to see who it was "I don't think it's a good time" I heard riley say "Well it has to be" I heard April say and she walked in.

A POV

"What" he asked "I am really sorry" I said he dint look at me instead he looked at riley and he walked out the room "I dint mean for you to lose" I said "Well I did lose and its your fault" he stood up and shouted "Hey I dint know it would turn out this way" I shouted he walked closer as did I "You shouldn't have got involved" he shouted "How was I to know he would kiss me" I yelled in his face he pushed me up against the wall and I was scared I dint know what he would do I could tell he was really mad "I am sorry" I said he looked in my eyes and loosened his grip a little on my arms "Please go" he said stepping away from me I did as he asked and went out the dressing room next thing I heard was a bang from inside the room.

I walked down the hall tears coming my eyes when I saw Randy looking quite pleased with him self talking to John cena "You bastard" I shouted at him" he looked over at me I stood in front of him now "How dare you" I shouted "What you wouldn't have done the same thing to win" he asked "NO I am not sick in the head like you" I sneered "Why your boyfriend upset" he asked "He is not my boyfriend " I shouted that was rather dramatic "Looks like we have something in common" John said "What" I asked "You both hate miz" john said we both looked over at him "Perhaps we do but why the hell did you need to kiss me to win the bloody match" I asked "I knew it would piss him of" he said "Why would it" I asked "He likes you did you not see how angry he was" Said Randy "Yeah right" I said and walked away "He does" he shouted after me "Piss off" I shouted back.

I got out my outfit and into other clothes and walked out the doors with Kelly we were going to the hotel we were staying at. We both got in the hotel room and I slammed the door shut "What's wrong with you" asked Kelly "Did you watch that match" I asked "Yeah, that had to be the most ridiculous mistake ever April" she said "I know I know my fault" I said I sat down on my bed and Kelly went over to the fridge "Look I went back stage to say sorry and he dint want to here any of it then I found Orton shouted at him and now he's trying to say that Mike likes me" I said. I was so frustrated I just needed to go to sleep so that's what I did

I woke up the next morning and took a quick shower Kelly was still sleeping so I got ready into a pair of jeans a blue tank top and my silver and blue hoddie put on some shoes and decided to wait for Kelly down stairs she wouldn't be too long. I arrived down stairs and decided to get a coffee I saw Alex sitting at a table so went over to sit with him "Can I sit" I asked "Yeah sure" he said I said down and there was an awkward silence "How is he" I asked "Who mike, he is fine" he said I nodded my head "He is not angry anymore, well not at you" he said "What have I done" I said to myself. Kelly made her way over to the table and we left for the arena.

"April" Gail came over and said to me "Stephanie wants to see you" she said I nodded my head and walked to her office oh great im about to be fired I thought I knocked on the door and she told me to come in I walked in and both The miz and Orton were there "Ehm hi" I said I walked over to where they were sat they both turned round to look at me and got up to offer me a seat Miz was glaring at Orton and he was smirking back "I think I will stand thanks" I said and they both sat down again "Okay now we are all seated, I would like to ask what the hell happened out there" she shouted "Ask her" said Miz "April" asked steph "Look I just dint think that it was fair for miz to still beat up Randy when he was out so I just though if I got involved they would continue fairly or stop the match" I said "You shouldn't have got involved April" said Steph "Yeah but he shouldn't have kissed me" I said pointing to Randy "True why did you kiss her" said steph "To wind him up" he said "Look why am I here all I did was nothing infact I did nothing wrong" Stated Miz I glared at him slightly "Look we have had a meeting about this and it must stop no more interfering, kissing , or anything unless we say so got it" she shouted we all nodded.

I went for a walk after the meeting just to clear my head. I turned the next corner and came face to face with Randy "Hi" I said and went to walk past "Hey" he shouted after me I shut my eyes tight and turned round "What" I asked opening my eyes "I just thought I would let you know that next time you interrupt one of my matches I wont be so nice" he said "Yeah yeah and I wont be interrupting any more matches because next time you can get beat up for all I care" I said "SO your telling me that I would have lost if you hadn't interrupted my match" "That's exactly what I am saying" I smirked "Hm" he huffed and turned and walked away. Thank god for that I thought as I went back to my locker room I had to get changed as I had to accompany mike to his match. When I was dressed I walked down to the gorilla to wait for him to come I saw John cena standing also waiting that who he was against now "Hey John" I waved at him "Hey April you know You have made a big stir already" he commented "Really I hadn't noticed" I said he laughed and looked round me I followed his gaze and saw mike standing with us "Well I better go bye April" he said and walked away I nodded at him and turned round to mike Johns music started to play "What" I asked "Nothing, come on lets go" he said he took my hand and led me to walk out o the ramp and his music played and we walked out.

There was a mixture of cheers and boos I hoped the boos weren't for me. The miz gave me his belt and he went into the ring I went over and sat with Jerry. "Hey Guys" I said as I sat down "Everybody we seam to have a guest with us April" he said and everyone cheered the bell rang and the match begun. It was a good 5 minutes into the match and john seamed to have the upper hand he went to do the five knuckle shuffle and miz rolled out the way. "So may I ask what you doing with a guy like miz" asked jerry "You may and hmm I don't have an answer" I laughed "Fair enough" he laughed also. Back with the match Miz was now winning and I knew the plan for him was to win. He done the skull crushing finale and won "I still say mine is better" I quietly said to jerry as I got up form the table.

As we were walking backstage "Listen April" miz said "Yeah" I asked "I don't mean to be horrible to you all the time" he said "Then why do you" I asked "I honestly don't know, but I promise I will stop" he said "Okay I will see you latter" I said and walked to find Kelly. I couldn't find her anywhere and I needed to get back to the hotel. I knocked on the mizs locker room and there was no answer so I walked in and saw Alex packing up his stuff "Do you know how do answer a door" I asked "I was busy" he said "Yeah well I was wondering if you could give me a lift to the hotel" I asked "No don't feel like it" he said "What, come on please" I said and pouted my bottom lip "Fine come one then" he said grabbing his stuff. We both got into the car and it was a long ride back to the hotel there wasn't much to talk about "I know you are thinking it so I will tell you" he said "What" I asked "Mikes not hear cause he's out with Maryse" said Alex "Of course to of the most arrogant people together" I said "Hostility" he said "What" I said "jease you say that a lot" Alex laughed "Get used to it". We arrived at the hotel to find Miz and Maryse sitting in the hotel lobby "Want to help me out Alex" I asked "Sure" he said "Follow my lead" I whispered as we walked into the lobby I grabbed his hand as we walked in and we walked past Maryse and Miz and smirked at them Miz looked shocked and Maryse just smirked back at me. We walked around the corner and burst out laughing "Did you see his face" I said "How funny was that" he said I gave him a hug and said I would see him tomorrow and took the lift to the hotel room.

Kelly was sitting on her bed when I walked in I was still smiling "What are you so happy about" she asked "Nothing" I smiled at her "Yeah yeah" she said "iTs no big deal, Alex and I decided to play a prank on mike it was so funny, well Im of to bed night" I said and walked into the next room but I could still hear Kelly laughing. 


	4. Affections

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while been bust and i did say the more reviews the more chapter and ive only had one review so the next to chapters are dedicated to alexandraY2J**

**Thank you :) **

When me and kelly got up we decided to go to the pool so we wore dresses over our costumes and walked down to the lobby. When we got down we saw Alex, Mike and Maryse sitting on the couches so we walked over "Hey Alex were going to the pool want to come" I asked "Yeah sure hold on I will just go and get my stuff" he said I smiled and he got up and left. "Thanks for the invite" Mike said "Well we just thought that you wouldn't like to leave Maryse" said Kelly he looked confused "And why cant I come" she asked "We didn't think you would want to get your presious hair wet and plus all that make up your wareing might run" I replayed Kelly and me both laughed "Hey, listen you call me a name or anything else one more time and I swear I will puch you" she said and walked towards me I just smirked at her "Okay now that's enough, we will come to, come on Maryse lets go get ready" he said as they went off. Kelly and I walked to the pool and were just sitting on the sun longers talking I still had my dress on but Kelly was sitting in her bikinni. I turned to look at the entrance and saw Alex, Miz and Maryse coming in Alex came to sit with me and kelly but Maryse and Mike sat on the other side. "So hows it going" he asked as he sat down beside me "Pretty good" I said "Yeah you missed Maryse and April fighting again" Kelly said "Damb always miss things" he said "There there" I said patting his head we all laughed.

M POV

I was sitting watching April talking with Alex on the other side of the pool and I wasn't to pleased all laughing and her touching his hair don't like it at all I thought "Are you listening" I heard a voice say "Yeah sure" I replayed "What was I saying" Maryse said I turned to look at her "Ehm I don't know" I said she glared at me and got up and left. "Annoying Stupid girls" I said and went over to see if I could sit with April and Kelly "Hey guys can I sit" I asked "Sure" said Kelly we sat in silence for a little while till April spoke up.

A Pov

"Who wants to go in" I asked "Im fine thanks" said Kelly putting her feet up on the lounger "No its fine" said mike I looked at Alex and he looked as if he was about to say no but I gave him the pout and he agreed "Damn you" he said and got up I laughed and walked to the pool "Oh shit wait" I said and slipped my dress of.

M POV

My god I thought when I saw here she was standing there ruffiling her long blonde wavy hair in a white dimate bikkini her tanned skin glistening in the sun that was coming trough the windows. I couldn't belive how beautifull she was.

A pov

After I was ready me and Alex both jumped in the pool I came back up for breath and began to swim around a bit after a while I noticed Alex wasn't there then I felt a tug at my foot and I went under . We both came back up gasping for breath "That's not funny" I said when I saw him laughing at me "Just a bit" he said still laughing I crossed my arms over my cheast I wasn't happy "Oh come on April" he said I shock my head he swam over to me and hugged me I hugged him back we pulled away and I was still holding on around his neck and his hand were on my waist "Don't think your forgivin that easy" I said "I know" he said and I kissed him on the cheek and swam away to Kelly and mike.

K POV

I was sunbathing when I looked over at April and Alex playing "there like kids arent they" I said to mike I looked over when I dint get a replay I knew why cause he was to busy looking at April I smiled and sat up "Earth to mike" I said "Oh sorry" he said "If you like her I would just tell her" I said to him "What" he asked "April if you like her just tell her" I replied "I don't like her" he said "Yeah right I see the way you look at her" I said "Can I ask you something" he said "Sure" I said "Do you think she likes me" he asked I was shocked he was asking this "Well she does talk about you allot but im not sure" I said honestly he nodded his head and we both looked back over at the pool I was Alex and April hugging and I thought it was cute Mike obviously didn't cause he was going quite red "Hey calm down there only friends" I told him I looked back over and saw April kiss Alex on the cheek "Just friedns eh" I heard Mike say I was just as shocked as he was I saw April swimming over to us and got out the pool.

A pov

"What was that about" asked Kelly "What, I only kissed him on the check" I said "Look poor Alex is still stading there confused" Said Kelly "He will be fine" I said "April you don't want to be sending him any wrong signals" said Kelly "Whos says I don't" I smirked and sat down. Kelly gave me a stern look and I shook my head "what's that about" asked a voice from behind me "Oh hi finnaly made it out the pool then" I laughed "Your such a pain" he said "Im not" "Yeah you are isn't that right mike" Alex asked him I looked over to see what he would say "Yeah sure" he replayed "See" Alex said I just laughed.

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	5. Confusion

Latter on that night I was sitting on my bed I was just sitting in a tank top and short I had put my hair up in a pony tail I was deciding on whither to go and see if mike was okay he seamed down at the pool. So I slipped on some trainers and a hoddie and took the elevator up to his room when I got to the door I knocked and waited for an answer Alex came to the door "Hey is mike there" I asked "No I think he went out" he said "Oh well" I said and went to walk away "I was wondering if we could talk" he asked grabbing my arm "Yeah okay" I said as he let me in there room was just the same as mine and Kelly maybe a bit messier I motioned for me to sit down so I walked over and sat on the bed he followed

"So what do you want to talk about" I asked "Okay ….well…. April" he said "Alex breath" I laughed but he looked quite serious so I stopped "April listen" he said talking my hands in his "Uh hu" I said

"I have to be honest and tell you that I have liked you for a while now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me" he asked I dint know what to do I mean this is probably my fault for kissing him in the pool but I thought we were just friends "Ehh April" he asked oh come on say something I thought "Alex listen im not sure about this I mean I thought we were going to be friends" he said "April please how are we meant to just be friends when you know that I like you and I wont stop liking you just give us a try" he said I really didn't know what to do "Ehm… Okay we will try but if it starts to get weird Alex its over" I said he nodded his head and kissed my cheek I smiled and he led me to the door he stood there looking at me "What" I asked he smiled and softly kissed me on the lips I kissed him back untill we heard the door open I looked round to see mike in shock "Hi" I said and blushed "Can we talk a minute" he asked "Yeah sure" I said I looked at Alex and he nodded and walked out the room "So how longs this been going on" he asked closing the door "He just asked me" I said looking at the floor I dotn know why I was so nervous its not like me at all "Yeah right I saw u in the pool" he said and glared at me I glared back "What we were just friends then" I said "Yeah right" he said

"Fine then don't believe me" I said and went to walk past him to the door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me round to face him "Let go" I said "Not till you answer my question" "I told you he just asked me there, and anyway why should you care" I said "Because I do all right" he shouted "Hey you said you would be nicer to me and all you have done is shout and mope around what's your problem" I said back "You" he said and pushed me against the wall "What" I asked shocked "You're my problem I cant be nice because im jealous there I said it I am jealous of Alex okay" he said "Why would you be" I said he still had me pinned to the wall he shock his head and ran the side of his hand down my face "You don't realise how beautiful you are do you" he said I began to cry because I felt so confused "I like you April I really like you ives liked you since the day you knocked me over in the hall" he smiled I laughed a little "There's another beautiful thing about you" he said I still had small tear going down my face he wiped one away and looked me straight in the eyes he leaned in to kiss me put I pushed him away "I cant" I said he looked disappointed "Mike I really cant im going out with Alex its just not right" I said he sat down on the bed and I walked over and sat down "And besides you've got Maryse" I said he shook his head "Yeah" he said "What" I asked "She nice but shes not you" he said and took my hand I wriggled my hand out his grasp and stood up "No we cant" I said "Im sorry" I said again and walked over to the door and out the room I walked back to my room with tears running down my face.

I walked din and burst out crying kelly came through and saw me "Hey what's wrong" she said "Its all so messed up" I said "What happened" she asked I told her the whole story about me and Alex and what happened with mike and she looked really sorry for me that's the last thing that I needed "Do you like Alex" she asked I nodded my head "Then keep that going then" I nodded my head "Its for the best April, Mikes with Maryse and Your with Alex now you know it's the right thing" she said I wiped away the rst of the tears "Yeah your right" I said and went to bed.

I was in the ring training with Kelly it had been about an hour now so we decided to take a break and go and get lunch Alex was training to so we all walked to the cafeteria. We were walking to the cafeteria and some of the other wrestlers were looking at me and winking I usually just laughed but I ignored it because Alex was with me he grabbed my hand and smiled at me he obviously didn't't like the attention I was getting. As we walked into the lunch room me and Kelly spotted John and Randy at a table so we pulled Alex over to sit with them. After all the initial problems me and Randy got on quite well Alex and him however were a different matter "He guys" I said the seating order was this John, Randy, April, Alex, Kelly we were all sat at a round table in the middle of the cafeteria "Not got a match today "asked John "Nope free" I said "We were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight" asked Randy "And be seen out with you I don't think so , I don't mean you John" I smiled at him "Im hurt" Randy said "You should be, no but seriously yes I can come are my friends invited" yeah sure bring who you want".


	6. Sounds Like A Puppy

** I would like to thank TheFutureMrsAlexRiley for her review its much appreciated and they help inspire me too keep writting **

Both Me and Kelly were getting ready to go out I hadn't been out with everyone yet so I was quite excited Kelly wore a black dress down to her knees with sparkles on it and I decided to a purple one that went down to mid thigh mine was tight fitting where as Kelly's was a bit flowy we both grabbed a jacket and headed down stairs. We were waiting for Alex cause he was going to drive us "He guys" he said as he came to stand with me I took his hand and we went out to the car. When we arrived in the club the music was really loud and there were light flashing I saw John, Randy, Gail, Mike and Maryse sitting at a table so we went over to sit with them "Don't you two look nice" said Randy "Thanks" I said and sat in the both. We were having a good time at the club I had danced with Alex and sometimes me and Kelly went up to dance I stood up and said I was going to get a drink mike said he was to and we walked over to the bar "You look beautiful by the way" he said "Thanks". We ordered our drinks and waited for them to come "How's you and Alex going" he asked "Do you honestly care" I said "Yeas" he said "Fine then everything good how about you" I said "You know how its going" "Don't start" I said "What, what do you want me to do" he asked "Be my friend" I said "You know I cant do

That" "So what did Alex say when he saw you tonight" he asked "None of your business" "What did he say come on" "Nothing okay he walked up to me and said hi and that was it" I said he shook his head "How can you like him" he asked "Because he sweet and kind and lovely" I said "Sounds like a puppy is that what you want" he asked taking my hand.

ALEX POV

I was actually having a laugh with Randy and John they were quite funny once you got to know them "Looks like your best friends trying to steal your girl" John said I looked over to the bar and saw Mike holding Aprils hand I immediately got angry and stormed over to the bar.

A POV

"Stop it" I said taking my hand back I saw Alex storming over and I began to get worried "What was that about" he asked Mike "What did it look like" asked Mike with a smirk Alex stepped forward and they were now nose to nose "Guys cut it out" I said "Stay away from my Girlfriend" said Alex "You don't deserve her Alex your not good enough for her" said Mike I looked over at Randy and he got up to come over "And what you are" shouted Alex "No no one is you don't even know how beautiful she is you don't appreciate her you have the most beautiful girl in the world and you don't even realise it" said mike he looked over at me and I was shocked I couldn't't believed he said that Alex then punched Mike in the jaw and he stumbled his lip was bleeding Randy quickly came over and held them back "Stop it Mike go sit down over there Alex go back to the hotel" he shouted at them "Come on April" Alex said "No" I said "What" "I said no im not coming you have changed so much since we started going out before you were like the best friends anyone could have and then you changed you were shut of you didn't talk to me about things and mikes right in a way you came down to get us tonight and all you said was hi" I said tears in my eyes "We will talk latter" he said and left the club. Maryse came storming over to Mike "How could you" she shouted "Go away Maryse" he said "Go away I don't think so you just basically said you loved that little tart and you tell me to go away, im your girlfriend" she shouted "Don't you dare call her that and by the way no you aren't my girlfriends not anymore Maryse" he said. She stormed out the club. I looked over at the table and everyone was staring at us. I walked up to the bar and got a bottle of water and went to sit with mike to talk.

"Here" I said giving him the water he took a drink to get rid of the blood that was in his mouth "You okay" I asked "Never better" he said "Did you really mean what you said about me" I asked "Of course I did there's blood to prove it" he said pointing to the napkin that he was dapping his lip with it I took it of him and continued to dap is lip with it he smiled at me and I smiled back "I have to go" I said "I will take you back" he said standing we walked over to the table and told the guys we were going back to the hotel they nodded and we left when we arrived at the hotel I told miz "I have to go talk to Alex" I said he nodded "Where you going to stay if you cant stay with Alex anymore" I asked "Don't know" he said you can sleep in mine and Kelly's room here the key" I said giving him the key "Thanks" he said as we parted ways I took the elevator up to Alex's room he answered the door and saw me he looked upset "Can I come in" I asked "Yeah" Is he said I walked in "You okay" I asked him "Yeah im really sorry about the way I acted" he said "Well was there any need to punch him" I asked "I just got mad okay, I thought there was something going on between u" he said "Listen Alex we need to talk" I said we both sat down on the bed "You have to promise not to get mad" I said he nodded "Okay well remember when you asked me out then Mike came in and wanted to talk to me, Well he was really mad and he said loads of really nice things to me and he told me he liked me and tried to kiss me" I said he looked really angry "Im going to kill him" he shouted and got up to go to the door I stood in front of him "Please Alex just forget it" I pleaded he huffed and sat down again "Can we just be friends again" I asked "Yeah" he said "okay I will see you tomorrow" I said and left the room.


	7. Over A Girl?

When I got back to my room I saw Mike sitting on the couch "Hey" I said sitting down beside him "Everything okay" he asked "Yeah its all sorted me and Alex are happy being friends" I said he nodded "Well im going to bed" I said "Yeah me to" he said and laid down on the couch "You can sleep with me if you want" I said "Really" he said raising his eyebrows "Hey i mean sleep" I said he laughed and followed me to my room I went to the bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts I came back out to find Miz in just his boxers I just stood there and stared at him "Hello, April" he said I blushed and went into bed I felt him go in the other side.

M POV

I couldn't't help but look at her while she slept her long blonde hair fell into her face and I brushed it away she moved in closer to me and I put my arm around her waist I must have feel asleep shortly afterwards.

I woke up the next morning and noticed someone beside me then I saw April I smiled down at her and got out of bed and put my trousers and top from the night before I walked out her room to see Kelly smiling at me "What" I asked "Nothing" she said "Nothing happened Kelly" I said "Yeah right" she said "So what did happen then" she asked again" he walked over to the small kitchen "Nothing, she told me I could stay here till I get something sorted out with Alex is that okay" I told her "Yeah sure that's fine" she said and walked back into her room to get ready. We all had training to do so I knew I had to get April up but I dint want to. I walked in to her room and she was still sleeping I walked over to the bed and sat down "April" I said and nudged her "Come on April" I said again. She turned over and smiled at me "Good morning" she said and stretched "Morning, You have to get up cause we need to go to the arena to train" I said "Okay give me a couple of minutes" she said getting up she went into the bath room to get ready and I went back out and waited in the living room. Kelly came back out and sat on the couch "So what's the deal" she asked "About what" I asked "You cant tell me nothings going to happen I mean you basically confessed your love for her in front of a whole club of people" she said "Its up to her ive said me piece now its her choice" I said. I looked over to her door and she came out in a pair of shorts a short sleeve top and a hoddie. We all left the hotel room and took the elevator down to the lobby. Mike had to change first so he went to his Hotel room.

A Pov

Kelly, Melina and I were walking to the girl's locker room it was Monday night Raw and I had a match tonight against Melina we were good friends really but we had to do our job. I think there were some backstage bits to do for some people and Im not sure what else was going on. We walked into the locker room to find Maryse getting ready for her Match "Are you going to be okay" asked Kelly I nodded and went to my locker to get my stuff out. I went to get changed and came back in to do my boots up Maryse wasn't there anymore there was a knock on the door so I went to answer it "Oh hey Alex" I said "I just need to come and say that whatever I do I do because I have to" he said "What are you taking about " I asked he walked away and began to walk towards the gorilla "Alex what do you need to do" I shouted there was no answer and he continued walking I grabbed my hoddie of the bench slipped It on and ran after him "Alex" I shouted but by the time I got there he was already walking down the ramp what he doing I asked my self I watched on the screen what was happening.

"What going on" jerry asked as Alex Riley got in the ring and took a mike "Okay I came out hear to say one thing". "What going on king" asked Cole "Why don't we watch and see Cole" Jerry said "you're the Miz and your" he shouted into the mike he held it up for the crowd and they shouted Awful Jerry laughed "Well it appeared that the young apprentice has finally came to his senses" said jerry "Are you kidding me" said Cole Alex waited in the ring to see if Mike would come out "Well what are you going to do about that the Almighty Miz" he asked into the mike "It appears as if Alex Riley is calling out the miz" said jerry. Alex stood in the middle of the ring again The mizs music played and he walked out and took a mike "You think your Clever don't you" he said "Yeah I think I am" said Alex everyone cheered "This is not going to work" he said "Oh I think it is" said Alex and pushed miz. Miz went to punch Alex in the face but new music began to play "I think we all know what this is about now" said Jerry. April walked down the ramp everyone was cheering as they had just realised what's happening "Stop" she shouted into the mike as she got into the ring Alex took another step towards the miz "Alex im serious" she warned him. There was a series of beeps and the lights flashed. Everyone cheered and Michael Cole stood up "And I quote" he began "We will not have any Unscheduled fighting in this ring" he said everyone booed "That's why im arranging a match" he said "The Miz vs. Alex Riley, Tonight" shouted Cole Everyone cheered and Miz and Alex smirked at each other "So it looks like the famous duo are breaking up Cole" said Jerry "Over a girl" said Cole shocked.

**Author note: Im not the best with fight scenes so lets just say Mike won okay :)**


	8. How Romantic

I walked down the corridor to Mikes locker room I took a deep breath and walked in there wasn't anyone there so I went to leave but I heard the shower running so I decided to wait I looked around a bit and decided to sit down on the bench and wait I turned around when I heard the bathroom door open. He walked out with a towel around his waist still dripping wet from his shower I stood there with my mouth hanging open like a idiot "April what are you doing here" he asked shocked I walked towards him a bit "Well I wanted to see how you were after that match" I said he just stood there smirking at me "What" I asked putting my hands on my hips he walked towards me and I backed up until I hit a locker "Your so cute when your nervous" he said I blushed slightly and he put his hand on the side of my face and leaned in to kiss me I let him this time and kissed back I ran my hands down his chest and he pulled away I smiled up at him and kissed him again he menoverd us over to the couch "Hey can we talk" said a voice. I pulled away and looked over to the door and saw Alex standing looking really angry. I got of, of mike and walked over to him "Alex" I said he looked at me mike got up and walked beside me "I came to talk to you and put an end to this after the match I thought it would be finished but obviously not your clearly just a class a hoer" he said I stormed out of the room.

M POV

"Why did you say that you idiot" I asked Alex "Like it matters to you all friends yeah right" he said and walked out. I quickly got ready and walked to to find April saw April standing down the corroder "Im sorry" I told her "For what you didn't do anything" she said I nodded at her "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night" I asked "Yeah id love to" she said I smiled wide at her and we walked down to catering

A pOv

Mike and I had a match today so I was going to go down to the ring with him I met him at the gorilla we both smiled at each other and walked down the ramp.

"Looks like Aprils made a choice" said Jerry "Yes well I agree with her I mean the rookie or the WWE champion" said Cole Jerry looked at him strangely. Miz and April got in the ring as their opponents walked down the ramp they were facing Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella. The match began and Miz and Daniel started off Daniel Bryan jumped from the top rope and landed awkwardly Miz and Daniel both went down. April and Brie were both shouting at them to tag both girls got tagged at the same time April close lined Brie three times they were both fighting well April done her finisher and the ref counted one. Two," but Daniel Bryan pulled April off of Brie the crowed booed and the miz started fighting with Daniel too the ref was trying to make peace so both men went back tot here corners the girls tagged them in Mike done the skull crushing finale and went for the pin April saw Brie try to interfere so she walked round to her side of the ring and pulled her down both girls hurt there heads on the way down the ref counted to 3 and the bell was rung the mizs music sounded threw the arena he walked out the ring to see if April was okay she was lying in front of the announcers desk she sat up and he checked her over she nodded at him and he kissed her "Well there you have it folks" said Cole and Jerry nodded the crowd cheered as Miz and April kissed Miz got his belt and April and Him walked backstage.

A Pov

Latter that night I was getting ready to go to dinner while talking to Kelly "That was so cute what he did out there" said Kelly "I know" I said I finished getting ready and walked out the bathroom "You look beautiful" Kelly said I was dressed in a floor length of the shoulder black dress with heels and I had curled my hair. There was a knock on the door and Kelly went to answer it "Hey Mike" Kelly said as he walked in he nodded at her and then saw me he stood there and stared at me I began to blush I always get nervous around him "Hi" I said "You look amazing" he said. I took his hand and we walked out of the hotel.

"The dinner was great" I told him as we walked back into the hotel "Yeah it was nice" he said as we got in the elevator. I hadn't noticed that he hadn't pressed the button for my floor until we got out of the elevator "Where we going" I asked as we walked down the hall "I got my own room now" he said. We arrived at a door and he let us in "What who are you rooming with" I asked him "Nobody" he said as he led me to the bed "I see" I said he smirked and lay down on the bed "And you think im going to sleep with you" I stated he smirked and replied "Why of course" I smirked back I pulled the strap of my shoulder and let the dress fall to the floor I looked and mike and he looked shocked I crawled onto the bed and began to kiss him.

M Pov

Another morning I woke up to April laying beside me I kissed the top of her head and she rolled over and smiled at me "Good morning" I said she bit her lip "Morning, you know I could get used to this" she said I laughed slightly and kissed her she crawled on top of me and I laughed again "What" she asked "Not now April" I said but she still proceeded to bites and kiss my neck I held in a moan "April no" I told her she began to trail her hands down my chest I let out a moan as she touched my abdomen she smirked at me "Opps sorry" she said as she put her finger to her mouth I rolled her over so I was on top and she giggled "I thought I told you no" I said "Oh well" she said as she kissed me again I kissed and sucked at her neck until I heard a knock at the door. "I need to get that" I said as I got up and put on some boxers I looked around and saw April with her underwear back on and putting my Shirt over her. I answered the door and Randy was standing "What do you want" I asked him "We need to talk" he said I let him in the room "Well haven't we been busy" he said when he saw April "What is it you need to talk about Randy" I asked him "Just about the script I got this morning" he said "Well im going to leave you to it" said April as she pulled her dress back on "I will see you latter" I said she smiled at me and walked out.

I walked back to my room to find Kelly waiting for me I sighed "Mind telling me where you got to" she said "Yes mum" I joked "April" she said "Okay okay, I was with Mike" I said as I nit my lip I looked over to her and she smiled wide "You didn't" she said "Maybe" I said and smiled "April Ebony Richards" she said "Hey no using my full name" I joked she laughed and we sat and chatted for a while.

I had a shower and got changed into some fresh clothes I sat down on the bed and checked my phone I had a new text _Hey meet me down in the lobby I have a surprise x_ I picked up my jacket and got the elavator down to the hotel lobby I saw mike talking to Randy I walked over tot hem "So is this my surprise" I asked pointing to Randy "You wish" he said I smiled at him and turned to mike "No but come with me" he said taking my hand and leading me away from the hotel. We walked to a park a few blocks away "What this" I asked as we walked in the park "Hold on" he said as he took me around a corner "A picknic" he said how romantic was this I thought as we sat down on the blanket.


	9. Mikes Going to Kill Me

**Thanks for being so patient guys. Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while with nabs, studying and two horses to look after it can get quite a handful :) **

Me and Mike had been going out for 4 weeks we were happy and the Alex situation had worked out so everything was good I had one my match on Monday night RAW against Maryse again she will never learn.

The girls and I decided to go out because well we deserved a girl's night out. I decided on a Strapless red dress and black hells and Kelly decided on an over the shoulder blue one. We walked down to the lobby to meet Melina, Eve and Gail. We all got in a Taxi that took us to a club we walked in and got a table "So how've you been" asked Melina "Pretty good" I said "How are you and mike" said Kelly "Awesome" I said Kelly laughed and I shrugged my shoulders. We had been at the club for a little over an hour now and Kelly and Melina went to get more drinks. We looked over to the doors of the club to see Randy, John and Kofi walk in I waved at them and they came over to meet us "Hey guys" John said "Were girls actually" said Gail I laughed at her maybe she's drank to much I thought the guys sat down with us and we all chatted for a while "Shots anyone" asked kofi as he walked back to the table with a try "Not me thanks" said Kelly everyone else agreed "What is this" I asked it was horrible "Don't know I just asked for shots" said kofi "Its not bad" said Randy "Yeah right" I answered back "Too strong for your young palate" he smirked "Please, im only 22" I smirked back. We had been at the club for about an hour now we were all a bit drunk I think me and Randy were the worst though cause we couldn't agree on who could handle there drink more "Told you I would win" I said "You didn't I did" he said "Rematch" I asked he nodded but Kelly pulled the drinks away from us "I think that's enough you to" said Kelly I pouted at her and crossed my arms over my chest "Your so cute when your in a mood" said Randy "I know" I replied back with a sly smile "They must be really drunk" said John everyone seamed to agree "I love this song" I said grabbing a hold of Melina and Kelly and pulling them onto the dance floor.

J POV

Randy had been staring at April since we got to the club I knew it was a bad idea to go here but no one would listen he's going to get himself in serious trouble. "Damn" said Randy "What" I asked and followed his gaze of course it led to April she was dancing with Kelly and Melina "Hey I would back of Randy" I told him "What im not doing anything, Yet" he said "Hey now that our best friend" I told him "You cant tell me you don't think she's hot" he said "Yeah she is but she's going out with Mike remember" I told him "Lucky guy" he said and took another drink.

A POV

"You know Randys been staring at you all night" said Melina "Yeah I know" I told her and looked over at the table "And" asked Melina "And nothing he can do what he likes free country" I responded "Mhmm" Melina said giving me a knowing smile I laughed at her "April Mike remember" Kelly told me "Yeah I know Kels no worries its just a little bit of fun" I smirked at her she shock her head and we decided to go back to our table I sat down beside Randy again and he smirked at me "What" I asked "Your so god damn hot" said Randy I smirked at him this time I stood up and walked away from the table "Hey where you going" he asked I smiled and turned around to keep walking Randy went to get up "I wouldn't" said John Randy laughed and followed me out of the club.

K POV

"I am the one who is going to have to deal with this in the morning" I said "Hey there only having a bit of fun" said Gail "Are you completely dense she's not going out with Randy she's not single she's going out with mike ergo she's cheating on him" I said "I tried to tell him" john said "What mike doesn't know wont hurt him" I said "Got it" everyone nodded.

We arrived back at the hotel and he took me to my room "Coming" I asked as I opened the door he smirked at me again and walked in behind me he gaped me by the waist and pinned me to the wall and began kissing me, he kissed my neck and lifted me up and carried me to my room. I lay down on the bed and he crawled on top of me we began to kiss again and I took his shirt off.

I woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache I sat up "I shouldn't have went out last night" I said I looked over and saw Randy laying asleep "Oh shit" I said. "Randy" I said as I shock him he turned over to look at me "Did we" I asked he sat up "Yeah" he said I rubbed my head he put his arm round my shoulders and I cuddled into him then I thought what am I doing and I got up and got ready in the bathroom I walked back out and Randy was sitting dressed with his hands on his head I sat down beside him "Im sorry" he said "What do you mean your sorry" I said "I shouldn't have taken advantage" he said "You dint I was just as dunk as you were we are both to blame" I said he looked over at me "Its all right its no big deal, we can still be friends" I said "You're right" he said I put my hands in my hair he looked over at me "What's wrong" he asked "Mikes going to kill me" I said "He doesn't have to know April" he said "But he's my boyfriend" I shouted at him and stood up "Hey calm down" he said as he stood up too "I cheated on him I don't do that" I shouted "Well you did okay" he shouted back at me I smacked him in the face and began to cry he looked really pissed but then he was how upset I was I sat down on the bed and cried "I have to go" he said I dint even acknowledge him going I just heard the doors closing.

**Review :D**


	10. RKO!

**This took ages to write i am pleased with it though hope use like it :)**

I walked into the locker room and All the girls came running over to me "What happened to you last night" asked Melina "Nothing he just took me back to the hotel" I said and put my bag in my locker "Yeah right" said Melina. I just shock my head and went to get changed when I came out the room was empty.

I had avoided Mike most of the day I was worried if I was around him to much it would all come out.

I walked down the hall to my hotel room but someone shouted on me I looked back and saw Randy "Can we talk" he asked I nodded and he pulled me to the side "Im really sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you" he said I nodded my head "You were right though" he said "What" I asked as I looked up for the first time "You need to tell Mike" Randy said "Like hell I do" I said and went to walk away but he pulled me back "April listen he needs to know its better he find out from you rather than someone else" he said I knew he was right but could I really hurt him like that well I suppose I already have by cheating on him "I will think about it" I told him and walked down the hall to my room I had allot of thinking to do.

I had talked it over with Kelly the night before I knew it was the right choice but I was really scared of what might happen.

I woke up and got ready I had tot ell mike what is going on I said by the Kelly and she wished me luck and I walked out the room and went to find mike. He wasn't in his room so I went down to the lobby to find him he was at reception so I walked over "Hey ehm can we talk for a minute" I asked while taking his hand "Yeah but this doesn't sound good" he joked he had no idea that he was right I took him over to the couch and sat down "There's no easy way to say this" I started "Hold on are you breaking up with me" he asked "No but you might want to break up with me" I said he looked confused "Remember that night when me and the girls went out" I told him "Yeah" he replayed "Well we met up with John, Kofi and Randy and we wee all really drunk and we kind of slept together" I told him "Who" he asked "Me and Randy" I said I looked into his eyes and they looked sad but then the anger flared up "What" he shouted and stood up "Calm down" I told him when I saw everyone staring "You slept with Randy" he asked I nodded my head and tears began to well up in my eyes "You little slut" he shouted everyone in the lobby looked at us "Mike Please" I said as I stood up but he just walked away I sat down on the couch and began to cry.

R POV

I had just walked in the lobby with John we had been out for a run and just got back I turned around and noticed john staring somewhere in the lobby I followed his gaze and saw April crying on the Sofa she was talking to Mike who looked really angry I gathered she had told him then "You little slut" I heard mike shout "Mike please" pleaded April but he just walked away from her I shook my head this was all my fault April collapsed back onto the couch and cried "I need to go talk to her" I said to john and I walked over to the couch she was sat at "Hey" I said "Happy" she asked and looked up at me she was in a state "What" I asked "You made me tell him now look what's happened"

Fight scene

It was Monday night RAW and I still hadn't made up with mike Randy had been helping me allot I was sitting in the locker room talking with some of the girls when I saw that mike was walking down to the ring on the monitor "What's he doing" I asked the girls looked around at the monitor to.

"_Your all properly wondering what I am doing out hear" he said into the mike the crowd all shouted "Well im hear to say a few things, you all know Randy Orton" he said and the crowd cheered._

"What the hell is he playing at" asked Kelly I shook my head

"_Yes yes I know everyone loves him" he said and everyone Cheered again "Yes well everyone including my girlfriend April" he shouted everyone seamed shocked the announcers didn't say a word._

"He's not going to do this is he" asked Kelly "Yeah I think he is" I said and put my hands in my hair "What going on" asked Gail I pointed to the screen and put my head on my knees Kelly came over to sit next to me

"_Confused, so was I when I found out she had slept with him" he said there was a resounding "OOO" around the arena._

The girls looked around at me in shock "I cant believe you did that" said Melina "Im not going to take this" I decided and walked to the gorilla "You cant April" shouted Kelly "I can" I shouted back and I told the stage hand to play my music.

**_The stuff in italics is the stuff happening on the show. I am not so good at the matches so bare with me. I would appreciate feedback on it._**

_My music blasted around the arena and I took a deep breath and walked down the ramp there was everyone was wolf whistling and cheering "Here she is folks" said mike into the mike I glared at him and got in the ring "How dare you" I shouted at him he smirked and I grabbed the mike of him "You had no right to say those things and as I remember it you wanted to sleep with me not the other way around" I said into the mike there again was a resounding "OO" he asked for another mike "Pathetic" he said "Randy Orton of all people as well" he said I shook my head at him shocked he was acting like this. We both heard new music playing Randys music I turned around to look at the stage he came out and made his way into the ring he got a mike to and the crowd cheered "Here he is folks" mike said "Why don't you shut up Miz" said Randy "That the best you got Orton" said Miz "Hey stop it and you, you know the story" I said to mike "Yes folks she told me we were drunk we didn't know what we were doing but I have it on good authority that you were both flirting all night even when you were sober" he said the crowd all "OOO"d again I could feel tears forming in my eyes Jerry stood up but Cole pulled him back down "Let them sort it out" he said. I shook my head I had, had enough I sat down the mike and walked to the ropes all eyes on me "Bye" said mike and smirked I stood still breathed deep and walked around to face him I slapped him hard in the face and the crowed cheered I went to slap him again but he caught my wrist I tried to pull free but he pushed me down and I hut the mat hard I grasped the back of my head Randy walked up to mike but there was a serious of beeps and Cole walked up to his laptop "And I quote" he began "This is to stop right now" he said the crowd booed "We need to sort this out" he said again "So I am scheduling a match" he said the crowd all cheered I was shocked I didn't want us all to fight "The Miz and a partner of his choice VS Randy and April" said Cole "Now" he said there was masses of cheers Randy and Miz both smirked at each other it was personal there would be no holding back I could see that "Ladies and gentleman pleas welcome my partner" he began "Maryse" he finished and smirked at me she was the so cold source of information "Im going to kill her" I said and walked to the ropes as she walked down the ramp "Not yet" said Randy as he pulled me back Maryse got in the ring along with a ref and we went to our corners._

_We decided to let Randy and mike go first they rang the bell and they squared up they had been fighting for a while now Mike and Randy both went for clothes lines and fell down Maryse and I were both shouting for them to tag Randy made it over and tagged me in Mike got up and refused to tag Maryse "You wont hurt me as much as you think you hate me you wont" I told him he knew it and he walked over and tagged Maryse we squared up and she kicked me in the leg I feel to the mat she grabbed my head and began hitting it of the mat I pushed her away and stood up she ran at me but I ducked and gave her a back breaker she fell over and I kicked her in the side I went for the pin "I.2" the ref said but she kicked out I ran over to the ropes but mike pulled my leg and I fell I stood back up and looked over rat him Maryse came behind me and rolled me up she only got the 2 count we were both bruised now we couldn't pin each other all we got was 2 counts we were both laying on the mat now the ref was counting to 10 what can I do I cant do my finisher because ive hurt my leg how do I put her away "Both divas look tired and distraught now" said Cole I was first to get to my feet but with a struggle I really injured my leg "April" I heard I looked over to Randy "Use it" I told her "I cant" I said back "You can" he shouted I shock my head at him "It appears as though the vipers telling April to use the RKO" Said Jerry "She cant she doesn't know how to" said Cole "Don't underestimate her Cole" jerry said Randy was nodding his head at me "Don't you dare April" shouted Miz I looked over at him and the crowd began to clap Maryse stood up and we stared at each other she ran at me and I caught her in and RKO "RKO!" Shouted Jerry and nodded his head at Cole "What!" shouted Cole I rolled her over and went for the pin "1,2,3" and they rang the bell I was shocked that I had just done that "And hear are your winners "April and Randy Orton" the ref held our hands up and the crowd cheered I hugged Randy "I cant believe that" I said "Me nether" he said we turned and saw Mike and Maryse walking up the ramp together his hand in hers they showed us there hands together and smirked Randy and I both looked at each other I walled closer to him and put my hand around his neck we both looked over at Miz and he had stopped dead on the ramp we looked back at each other and Randy leaned down and kissed me the crowd went crazy "They give as good as they get" said Jerry and stood up and clapped I broke the kiss and smiled at him we got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and backstage._

**Review :D**


	11. Sleepover

**Hello****, :). I know its a short chapter but i feel as if it ties a few loose ends together**

I can't believe I did that it was amazing" I squealed I jumped up and hugged Randy. The realisation hit me "We cant do this, I cant do this" I told him he looked down at me confused "I think that's a bit late now April we just kissed in front of the WWE universe" he told me I shook my head "Bloody Slut" I said to myself "Hey don't talk like that none of this is your fault" Randy said I shook my head and walked on down the corroder yeah right none of my fault I sighed and went into the Divas locker room.

"April" Kelly came over and hugged me I hugged her back. I looked around the locker room and all of the girls were glaring at me "Are you okay" asked Kelly I nodded my head and me and Kelly walked out the locker room "Why did you do that April" asked Kelly "What kiss Randy in front of the we or sleep with him! I Questioned "Both" "I didn't mean to sleep with him we were drunk I loved mike and I don't know I was jealous I guess" I admitted. Kelly stopped and walked in front of me "Loved or Love April" she asked I stood thinking for a while even though I knew the answer "Love" I admitted and I felt a tear rolling down my cheek Kelly hugged me tight "Oh honey" she said and I began to cry more. "Aww is she crying" someone said I knew who that someone was "Go away Maryse" Kelly said I let go of her and she grabbed my hand ready to leave. Mike looked down at me and saw I was crying "April" he said trying to come closer to me I quickly wiped me tears away "Come on Kels" I said as we walked on down the corridor.

Kelly, Eve and I were all sitting in my hotel room in our Pjs they felt a girl's night in would help me. "Ice cream anyone" Kelly said as she walked from the small kitchen with a giant tub of ice cream and three spoons I laughed "Well im not dating anyone" I said and dug in. Just then there was a knock at the door "I swear if that's Mike I will kill him" Kelly said getting up and going to the door I just gave Gail a worrying look and she laughed and shook her head we heard fain whispering so we knew it couldn't have been mike "April its for you" Kelly shouted rather loudly "Okay Kels calm down" Gail laughed "You might want to cover up" she shouted threw I looked down at my short shorts and tank top "Seen it all already Kels" I heard. I looked over at Gail in surprise "Well it's not Mike so that just leaves" she smirked I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed a hoddie. "Hey" I said as I walked up to the door I looked over at Kelly and she left I walked out the door and closed it behind me "Hey" Randy said back "You know you really didn't need to cover up" he smirked "Funny" I said and pushed him "You okay" he asked "Better than earlier yeah" I said I was still a bit Raw from what happened tonight "I didn't mean to make things worse April I was trying to help honest" he told me "It all right I know" I smiled at him "but I would appreciate it if we were just friends and we forgot about all of this okay" I said he looked upset but I wasn't ready for another relationship "Yeah of course, I will see you tomorrow" he said and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I sighed and walked back in the room. "I know use were listening at the door" I shouted threw I crossed my arms over my chest and they both came threw with sheepish grins on their faces.

**Rate and Review Please :D**


	12. So what's the deal with you and Randy?

**So this is the last pre written chapter i will be writing the chapters from scratch again now. I started this story a while back and decided to post it and see what people thought of it, I have gotten good feedback so i am going to continue writing it :)**

I had a meeting with Vince first thing this morning so I left early I walked out the elevator and bashed straight into someone "Sorry" I said "Randy what are you doing up this early" I asked confused "Got a meeting with Vince" he said looking just as confused as me "Let me guess 6:30 right! I asked "Yeah guess we know what this said bout now" he said I nodded my head "Come on then I will give you a lift" I thanked him and we made our way out to his renta

We pulled up at the arena and there were paps everywhere "Oh great just what I need" I said I looked down at my outfit I was wearing jeans, a tank top and a hoddie with my hair tied back "You look fine" Randy told me I gave him a sceptical look he handed me his shades I smiled and sat them in my lad I took my hair out and ruffled it a bit then put the shades on and left my hoddie in the car "Come on" he said and we both got out the car. We got bombarded with lots of questions "April are you with Randy now" "Care to comment on what happened yesterday", "What about Mike" I ignored all of the questions and Randy put his arm around my waist and guided me towards the doors.

We finally got in the arena and I took the shades off and gave them back to Randy "Thank god that's over" I sighed "You handled it well April its fine come on were going to be late". We made our way to Vince office Randy knocked and got a stern "Come in" I knew we were in trouble. When we walked in Mike and Maryse were already sitting in the office she glared at me and I just ignored her and we sat down "Now as you have probably already seen the paps are swarming outside ive been getting phone call since last night about what happened, This is not acceptable will someone please tell me what the hell is going on" Vince said he was obviously really angry I looked at mike and he looked at me "Vince we are really sorry we both know personal matters shouldn't interfere with our job" I said "Now hold on one minute" Randy said "Now Randy" Vince started "With all due respect sir this wasn't Aprils fault it was Mike who went out to the ring and decided to tell the WWE universe about personal matters" I put my hand on Randys arm to calm him down and he looked over rat me Mike obviously saw this and got angry "Really, Really it wasn't her fault she started it she slept with you" Mike said "Yeah that's right Mizanin she slept with **me" **Randy told him Mike stood up and so did Randy "You bastard" Mike started I held onto Randys arm as Maryse did with Mike tiring to make them sit down "Enough both of you sit down before I fire you both" Vince shouted Mike sat down immediately "Randy" I said and he sat down "Now I have decided what to do about this situation were going to have to make out like it was all a story line" he stated "Vince" I began "April be quite" Vince told me in a stern voice "We will just have to act like this is a story line we will continue it for a few weeks the writers have already created your scripts for tonight. The only problem is if we have to pretend that this is a story line April and Mike will have to pretend at lease that you are together" "You cant force us to be together" I said "Your right I cant but if you don't you will be fired your choice" he said my heart sunk "Well what's it to be" he asked "Yeah fine" Mike said "Okay" I said as well "Good now get out of my office" Vince told us we all got up and left his office "Come on April" Randy said and I went with him "Hold on one minute" Mike shouted after us "What" I turned around "You cant leave with Randy if the WWE universe has to believe were still together you have to leave with me" Mike smirked "Not a chance" Randy threatened stepping towards him "And what am I to do" asked Marcey "I don't know" Mike said "I will take you back latter just wait till the press go away" Randy said. "Lets go" Mike said holding his and out for me to take I didn't have much of a choice so I took it "I will see you latter" I told Randy and we walked out of the arena.

The paps were still outside and were snapping pictures of us from all directions "Mike did you take her back?" some pap shouted "Haven't you guys ever watch the WWE it was a story line she would never cheat on me" Mike laughed "April what do you have to say we seen you arriving with Randy" asked another "Like Mike said it was a story line were very happy and Randy is just a friend" I told them and Mike and I walked to his rental and got in "Well done April I almost believed that" he said reaching to take my hand again I pulled away from him "What do you think you are doing" I asked im "Did you not ear what Vince said" he questioned "In Public mike" I reminded him "No one can see us" I told him "Fine have it you way"and he pulled out of the arena car park.

Latter that night

I walked into the locker room and all the divas were whispering about me I ignored it and sat my bag down on the bench "Do you have something to say" I asked the locker room they just snickered and I got dressed into my wrestling gear and walked back out I didn't have to take this. I knocked on the door "Hey April how are you" he asked "Not bad im getting allot of stick form the Divas but I can handle them" I told him "Want me to get randy for you" he asked "No ehm I was looking for mike actually" I told him he looked rather confused "Why would you be looking for Mike I thought you and Randy were together" he questioned "What who told you that" I asked "Randy" he said looking confused "On second thoughts I think I will see Randy" I said and pushed past him "April" John shouted but I ignored him and walked around the cornered I saw him sitting taping up his wrists with a few other superstars "Randy!" I shouted he looked up at me in shock the rest of the locker room looked up to t me too "Im sorry man" John told him I put my hands on my hips "Have you got something to let me know" I asked him all of the locker room was waiting to see what happened "What are you talking about April" he asked "Okay fine will I guess I will tell everyone then" I announced "Be my guest cause I don't have a clue what your on about" he told me "Apparently were going now" I shouted. The locker room looked at Randy "Well" I asked "Listen April I didn't mean to upset you" he said and stood up "Don't you think I have enough going on right now without this" I questioned "She's sure got enough going on" Christian snickered What the hell is going on" mike asked as he walked in the locker room "Perfect can we go now" I asked taking Mikes hand and walking to the door "April" randy shouted "Bugger off Randy" I shouted back and walked out of the locker room Mike in tow.

"You okay April" Mike asked me "Yes I am fine" I told him harshly as we continued to walk down the corridor.

I didn't need to be at the arena long tonight I just had a promo as did Mike so he drove me back to the hotel. "So what the deal with you and Randy now" he asked I looked over at him and knitted my eyebrows together "Were friends well we were friends I don't know! I told him honestly "What's the deal with you and Maryse" I asked him he just shrugged his shoulders "Don't know" he said as we pulled up to the hotel and he parked the car "Why did you cheat on me April" Mike asked I knew this was bound to happen but I wasn't going to talk about it now I grabbed the handle of the door to get out of the car but someone put there had on my arm to stop me I sighed and turned around to face him "I tried to explain to you Mike, but you walked of shouting about how I was a hoer" I told him feeling my eyes tear up slightly I was still hurting and I knew it "I know I shouted of acted like that I was just in shock" he told me "You deserve an honest answer Mike I know you do but I honestly did not mean to sleep with him I we were both drunk" I told him "That's not what Maryse said" he told me I frowned at him "You know what I gave you an honest answer Mike but if you want to believe her then that's fine" I told him getting out of the car and walking briskly to the hotel. This is not what I wanted when I came to the WWE.

**Will Randy and April be friends again or something more?, Will Mike believe April?, Can things get anymore complicated?**

**Review to find out! :D**


End file.
